El regalo
by Evan K
Summary: Es un fanfic corto, mi primer intento y el primero que publico. Es sólo una historia de la convivencia de dos seres tan poco comunes y como las cosas más simples pueden ser toda una aventura. Algo cursi...


EL REGALO 

Era una mañana como cualquier otra. Se podía ver a los niños saliendo de sus casas para ir a la escuela, señores besando a sus mujeres en las puertas de sus hogares antes de irse a trabajar; vestidos de traje, cargando un maletín. Los negocios comienzan a abrir sus puertas para comenzar un nuevo dá de labores cotidianos. Mas no todo era paz y tranquilidad como aparentaba. No muy lejos de ahí, casi en las afueras de la ciudad, se podía apreciar un gran fuego saliendo de un lugar incierto, pero la gente que pasaba por ahí creía que era a causa de un incendio forestal, ocasionado por una colilla de cigarro o una fogata mal apagada. Pero lo que la gente no sospechaba era que se trataba de un combate, una pelea entre dos clanes, entre dos enemigos y entre... ¿dos amantes?

-Vamos Kusanagui ¿por qué no te levantas?- dijo Iori con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios – ¿acaso ya te cansaste?- decía sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba a Kyo peligrosamente.

-"Cómo no voy a estar cansado, si nos la hemos pasado toda la noche y parte de la tarde de ayer peleando" - pensaba Kyo sin dejar de ver como se acercaba el pelirrojo- "... y todo por..."- Los pensamientos de Kyo fueron interrumpidos al sentir como la mano de Iori se cerraba fuertemente alrededor de su cuello, impidiendole el paso del aire a sus pulmones. Kyo puso sus manos en las muñecas del Yagami para que lo soltara, pero lo único que consiguió fue que éste apretara más fuerte. Kyo sintió como hiba perdiendo la conciencia y sus fuerzas hiban disminuyendo, pero antes de que el moreno perdiera el sentido, Iori lo aventó contra un gran árbol, haciendo que éste temblara por el gran impacto

Kyo comenzó a toser, recuperando así un poco de aire.

-Te has vuelto más fuerte... Iori...- Dijo Kyo apenas en un susurro que alcanzó a llegar a los oidos del pelirrojo.

-Y tu más débil- contestó Iori con su fria voz

Kyo rio sin ganas, estaba muy cansado y adolorido, pero esto era demaciado emocionante y divertido para rendirse. Recobrando fuerzas, se levantó y se acomodó en posición de ataque. Sus cabellos humedos por el sudor se movían suave por la brisa matinal y el sol, apenas saliente, iluminaba la piel del moreno, conviertiendolo en un exótico dios Azteca. Dirigiendo su mirada retadora a su oponente, grita – ¡Vamos, Iori! ¡ATACA! – ante esto, Iori sonrió más, le gustaba combatir contrar el Kusanagui, siempre lograba satisfacer todas sus espectativas y no caía tan fácil como sus ninjas buenos para nada. Iori se irguió y pasó una mano por sus cabellos, destapando por un segundo su ojo oculto. Se puso de nuevo en guadia y corrió hacia Kyo con su mano cubierta en flamas púrpuras –PREPARATE KYO...- Fue lo último que se oyó antes de que el combate lo consumiera todo otra vez.

El sol reinaba esplendorosamente desde su trono a media mañana, sus rayos acariciaban a la gente que caminaba bajo él y ponía a sudar a aquellos que fervientemente continuaban luchando. En aquél lugar, donde surgió una enorme explosión de fuegos purpureos y dorados, dos siluetas salían volando a direcciones opuestas por el gran estallido que ocasionaron y caían seminconscientes sobre el pasto chamuscado. Los dos tenían quemaduras y golpes por todo el cuerpo, respiraban con dificultad y de vez en cuando escupían sangre que se les acumulaba en la boca. Se quedaron acostados tratando de regulizar su respiración, pasaron unos cuantos minutos, cuando al fin el joven Yagami se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia su oponente; toda su ropa se encontraba quemada, su pantalón rojo estaba roto desde la pantorrilla hasta la rodilla, donde se podían notar unas quemaduras en la piel, las cuales le hacían cojear. Kyo veía como se acercaba el pelirrojo, pero no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para levantarse y luchar contra él, ni siquiera podía bloquear alguno de sus ataques.

-Maldición...- Se decía Kyo dentro de su mente, mientras utilizaba sus últimas fuerzas para intentar incorporarse. Cuando levantó su visa nuevamente para ver a Iori, se dio cuenta de la cercanía de sus cuerpo y el cómo la mano del pelirrojo se acercaba peligrosamente a él. Kyo, involuntariamente cerró lo ojos para recibir el golpe que acabaría con él, esperando su final... final que no llegaba. Abre los ojos al no sentir ningún golpe o sacudida y su sorpresa es mayor cuando ante sus ojos ve la mano extendida de Iori, indicándole que la tomara.

-¡Vaya! Pensé que todavía querías pelear- dijo Kyo aceptando la mano de Iori para levantarse.

-Es que tengo hambre- murmuró Iori, sin cambiar la expresión seria de su rostro.

Ante este comentario, Kuo no pudo hacer nada más que reirse a carcajada limpia y una vez que contuvo su euforia respondió – Vamos a casa a comer y a curarte esa herida – decía el moreno con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Je no creo que sea yo, el que deba ser curado... Kyo- le decía el pelirrojo mientras lo observaba en disitintas partes del cuerpo donde pronunciadas heridas hacían aparición. Su cuerpo tenía muchos golpes y su ropa se encontraba quemada. Tenía una herida en un brazo de la cual sangraba moderadamente y sus piernas no estaban mejor.

-Vaya, no sabía que estaba tan mal- Kyo se rio e Iori esbozó una leve sonrisa que no pasó por alto ante el Kusanagui, quien sonrió satisfecho en su interior. Eran pocas las veces que podía verlo así, casi todo el tiempo tenía esa cara de energúmeno que, aunque pareciera siempre enojado, no podía negar que le atraía de una manera muy especial.

-Vamos a casa- sugirió Iori, mientras le pasaba un brazo alrededor de Kyo para ayudarlo a caminar.

En el trayecto a casa Kyo parecía consternado – ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó trantando de parecer que le importaba poco, pero su angustia aumentó cuando el moreno se zafó de su brazo y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario.

-¡Kyo!- le llamó Iori tratando de retener su preocupación sin lograrlo completamente.

El moreno, volteando a ver a su "compañero" le contesta - ¡Ah! Es que me acordé que en la fiesta de antier se acabó toda la comida y pues... tenemos que ir a comprar- el pelirrojo comprendiendo y relajándose asiente y sigue al moreno hasta el supermercado. En su nuevo camino, la gente no dejaba de mirarlos, algunos perturbados, otros escandalizados y otros con morbo, pero a nadie le era indiferente aquella escena: dos muchachos abrazados, con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, la ropa desgarrada y tambaleandose. Pero eso a ellos nos les importaba. Llegaron a su destino y llenaron el carrito de la tienda con todo lo necesario: carne, pescado, arroz, vegetales, etc. Cuando se disponían a pagar Kyo perdió de vista al pelirrojo y no lo volvió a ver hasta que llegó con la cajera.

-¿A dónde te fuiste?- le preguntó Kyo

-A comprar- fue su respuesta

-¿Qué?- El pelirrojo, le señaló con el índice una pequeña bolsa repleta de cajetillas de cigarros.

-¿No te bastaba con una?- le recriminó Kyo, quien pensaba que el Yagami no moriría en alguna feroz batalla, si no de cancer si seguía así.

Viendo la cara de Kyo, y adivinando que era lo que estaba pensando le dijo – Es que no quiero venir luego a comprar más-

-Ah...- murmuró Kyo, no muy convencido.

Cuando la cajera les dijo la cantidad, Kyo se disponía sacar el dinero para pagar, pero observando su cartera más chamuscada que nada, se volvió al pelirrojo – oye Iori, ¿no tienes dinero?-

-No, gasté todo en los cigarros- le respondió arqueando una ceja.

-¡Ah! Que mala suerte... es que el mio se quemó- dijo riendo y mostrando los pedazos de papeles carbonizados.

Eran las dos de la tarde, los herederos de los clanes Kusanagi y Yagami llegaban al departamento del último, cansados de tan fatídico día.

-Qué bueno es estar en casa, ¿no lo crees, Iori?- decía Kyo, tirádose al sillón más próximo.

-Mmm...- respondió muy serio.

-¡Ah, Vámos! No me dirás que sigues enojado conmigo por lo del dinero-

-Mmm...-

-Al menos nos dejaron traer la bolsa de arroz- Sonrió victoriosamente –habrá sido que les dimos lástima por nuestro aspecto...- se detiene y observa al pelirrojo – aunque, pensándola bien, tu te vez muy bien como sea que estés – El moreno se levanta y va hacia Iori seductoramente, le toma el rostro entre las manos y lo besa suavemente. El pelirrojo, quien no se deja intimidar, toma a Kyo por la cintura y lo atrae fuertemente, obligandolo a abrir la boca e invadirla con su lengua. El apasionado beso es interrumpido cuando los dos necesitan aire y se separan para respirar.

-¿Esto significa que ya no está enojado?- decía Kyo, aun saboreando el reciente beso.

-Mmm... Vamos al cuarto para curarte esas heridas- Aunque su tono era seco, Kyo sabía que lo había perdonado, solo él podía detectar las notas de cariño que el Yagami dirigía bajo su matiz de indiferencia. Los dos se dirigieron la habitación donde Kyo se quitó su destrozada chaqueta blanca y lo poco que quedaba de su camisa negra, dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho y sus bien formadas heridas. Se sentó en la cama y esperó a que Iori saliera del baño con los materiales para curarlo. Iori entró en la habitación con vendajes y antibióticos para atender las heridas de Kyo y de paso las suyas. Iori se arrodillo frente a Kyo y comenzó a vendarlo.

-Debes entrenar más para mi próximo cumpleaños- le dijo Iori a Kyo mientras le curaba el brazo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Piensas pedirme lo mismo la próxima vez?- decía Kyo sorprendido, pero la idea no le desagradaba del todo.

-Si...- respondió, terminando de vendar al moreno -¿o es que acaso ya te aburre pelear o... me tienes miedo?...- dijo esto último levantándose y dibujando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Claro que no- Se levanta Kyo y queda frente a Iori – sólo que se me hace un regalo... no muy común- dijo y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

-Pues es lo que quiero-

-Está bien, pero... – voltea a ver al pelirrojo de una manera sugerente – yo tenía otro tipo de regalo planeado para los dos- le dijo jugando con las palabras para que sonaran como murmullos sensuales. El pelirrojo le devuelve la mirada, cargada de un calor intenso que derretía al moreno.

-Ah, ¿si?- se acerca a Kyo- pero, ese regalo me lo puedes dar...- lo toma de la cintura y lo va recostando en la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo-... ahora...- Kyo pasa sus brazos alrededor de Iori y acerca sus labios a los suyos, entregándose y desatando así, toda la pasión de dos seres de fuego.

.. Evan K ..


End file.
